


Tied Down

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: As requested on Tumblr by Anonymous: "Bucky x Reader based of James Young’s song “Tied down”, please? Your writing is so good!"New fandom, yay! Once again I’m super scared ‘cause I know almost nothing about this fandom, but hey! You made me love this character and I couldn’t say no to this request. Also, I apologize for all the time it took me to write this, but I’ve been through a rough period. Also, I hope you don’t mind if I changed up the reader with a OC – I’ve had this idea in mind for days and I just loved the name.





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> As requested on Tumblr by Anonymous: "Bucky x Reader based of James Young’s song “Tied down”, please? Your writing is so good!"
> 
> New fandom, yay! Once again I’m super scared ‘cause I know almost nothing about this fandom, but hey! You made me love this character and I couldn’t say no to this request. Also, I apologize for all the time it took me to write this, but I’ve been through a rough period. Also, I hope you don’t mind if I changed up the reader with a OC – I’ve had this idea in mind for days and I just loved the name.

[Song:  _[T **ied Down**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0Y-DefI5tk)_[, Jaymes Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0Y-DefI5tk)]

 

 

> _These days the lovers trade their places_
> 
> _Dancing all around each other’s chairs_
> 
> _I can see the numbness on their faces_
> 
> _Jealousy fills up their hearts in pairs_

 

He could see Bethany dance with Steve not far from the table he was sitting at with Bruce and Natasha. She was having a good time - heck, it felt almost like she was having _the time of her life_ with another man.

Bucky gritted his teeth.

He should be the one on the dance floor with that girl. But Bethany had asked him to dance with her, and he had said ‘no’. He wasn’t in the mood for dancing, he didn’t even like to dance. But he hadn’t expected his best friend to invite his damn girlfriend for that slow dance.

He kept eyeing them and hated the way Steve’s hand rested on the small of Bethy’s back. He hated the way they smiled at each other, the way he was able to make her laugh. Steve had never been good with women back in the days, but if he looked at him now, flirting with his girlfriend… He just wanted to vomit.

The champagne flute he held in his left hand exploded into a million pieces and he lowered his gaze, almost surprised. He hadn’t even finished his drink, he thought absentmindedly.

For a second he thought back at the day Bethany Stark woke up from her long sleep. She had burst into the kitchen, half-naked, screaming for her brothers and how she was going to kill them, only to find out that she had been put to sleep for almost seventy years and that her brothers were already dead, that she now had a nephew and that she was still the nineteen-year-old girl she had been when Howard had hibernated her. He had broken his mug that day - by accident, of course - and the action had startled her.

That night, however, the sound of the shattering glass didn’t disturb her dancing.

Bucky barely noticed that a waiter had come to clean up the mess he had made with the champagne, but turned to his left when Tony touched his shoulder.

“You should go get her,” he was telling him while sitting down next to him. His hair was still perfect, greased back and in order. There was, however, a red lipstick stain at the base of his neck, barely peeking out from the collar of his impeccably white shirt. “Dance with her.”

“I don’t like to dance,” he quickly answered, his eyes turning back to the only couple that mattered on the dance floor.

Tony huffed and leaned back in the chair. “Please, tell me how you were a Casanova in the forties,” he grunted, signing a waiter for a flute.

Bucky shrugged, his left hand still curled up into a tight fist.

“Well, then I guess my aunt will have no problem in spending the night of her life with our beloved Captain, am I right?” Tony smiled, sipping his champagne. He knew perfectly well how his Winter Soldier hated social events like the one they were attending to and how he only came because of Beth. “I’m quite sure she wouldn’t mind being shared with dear Stevie tonight - and I mean _after_ this hell is over. I hope you understand what I’m saying.”

Bucky didn’t answer and gritted his teeth harder, almost to the point they could break.

“ _Oh, Captain!_ ” Tony faked a high-pitched moan. When he turned to look at his boss, the man was smirking like a madman. “ _Oh, yes, harder, Captain! Deeper!_ ”

Bucky’s fist collided with the table and the glasses on it clinked. “Shut up.”

“ _You’re so big, Captain!_ ”

“I’m serious.” He could feel his rage boil in the veins of his brain, making him see red. “Shut. Up.”

“Why?” Tony faked an innocent expression, the smirk still present on his lips. “Don’t like the idea of your girlfriend fucking your bestie?” He hated what he was doing, that one detail was for sure: Bethany was his aunt after all, even if the whole situation was a little fucked up. But he was still disgusted by the moans he had heard one night while walking through the corridor to go to bed, so he tried to enjoy this while it lasted. “ _You’re so strong, Steve_ ,” he moaned again.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Natasha laugh her ass off, but he had to make James Barnes pay for the obscenities he had to hear that day.

“You’re so dead,” Bucky seethed, getting up from the table.

He hated the pictures Tony had squeezed into his head. Hated the way Bethy was moaning and panting under Steve’s body while he slowly and sensually thrust into her. Hated the dirty things he was whispering in her ear, the way her teeth gently bit his earlobe, the way she moaned _harder, Captain!_ and _deeper, Captain!_ and _you feel so good, Steve_. Hated the way his best friend was devouring her body, marking her, _stealing_ her.

The heavy steps he was taking ringed menacingly in his ears. He felt like he had to reach Bethany before he did something he would regret later. The speed with which he reached them surprised him and when he grabbed Beth by her shoulder, he didn’t have time to think: he moved her away from his best friend and muttered an “Excuse us” before dragging the girl away from the dance floor.

 

> _So please could I be selfish with your body?_
> 
> _‘Cause I don’t think I could share you with nobody_

 

“Buck?” she called, intertwining her fingers with his metallic ones.

It wasn’t like he ignored her, it was more like he couldn’t talk or else he would start yelling at someone who had done nothing wrong.

_For now_ , he told himself when Tony’s moans filled his ears once more.

“Bucky, where are we going?”

_Away_. He had to take her away from Steve or else he might have his way with her right then and there, in that hallway, with all those elegant people watching, just to prove a point.

He didn’t even want to come. He had agreed just because Bethy had begged him and he hadn’t found it in himself to turn her down. And, what’s more, the off-shoulder navy blue dress she decided to wear had started to do things to him the moment he had seen her dressed like that in his bedroom. She always looked so innocent, so otherworldly - how could someone like her end up with someone like him?

No, he couldn’t let Tony’s insinuations get under his skin. He was good enough for her or else she wouldn’t be with him, she wouldn’t let him sleep with her, wouldn’t let him be her rock.

“Are you okay?”

Without knowing, he had taken her outside and had already stopped a taxi. “Get in,” he muttered, keeping the car door open for her.

She did as she was told, as she always did, and when he reached her on the passenger seat, she grabbed his hand, eyebrows knitted together.

“To the Stark Tower,” he barked before turning towards the girl. _His_ girl, he reminded himself.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered, drawing soothing circles on his metallic hand.

He didn’t answer.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Not yet,” he muttered.

“ _Not yet_? What does that mean?”

“Would you like to fuck him?” He looked at her - _really_ looked at her - and stared into her eyes as if he wanted to stare into her soul.

Bethany violently blushed. He knew she wasn’t that blunt, that she still wasn’t used at such expressions.

“Would you like to fuck Steve?”

Her face was of such a burning red that he thought she was about to combust. But at that moment he didn’t care. He just needed an answer, just a word.

“Answer me,” he insisted, his face just millimeters from hers.

“No,” she exclaimed, almost offended. “Of course not.”

Bucky took a deep breath and leaned back against the car seat.

But it didn’t matter that she had said no. He could still hear their moans - Steve and Bethy’s.

He should have danced with her, he should have said yes. He should have overcome his dislike for dancing and should have joined his girl for that slow. He shouldn’t have let Steve Rogers take her hand, shouldn’t have let him touch her, shouldn’t have let him _look at her_.

When the taxi reached the Tower, he absentmindedly paid the driver more than due, grabbed Beth’s hand once more and dragged her out of the car.

He was still pissed and knew she knew that too.

“Is really this the problem with you?” she wondered, following him inside, letting him guide her. “You think I’d let Steve take me?”

“I don’t fear you’d let him have his way with you,” he barked back, turning to look at her, scaring her with the angry tone of his voice. “I fear you’d look for him, that you’d look to be fucked by him.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No.”

“Why would I want him?”

“Oh, I don’t know, _you_ tell _me_ ,” he scoffed, entering the elevator and pushing their floor’s button.

Bethany frowned, staring at him, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. “I don’t want him, James,” she simply stated.

“But you let him dance with you.”

“Just because _you_ wouldn’t dance with _me_! He was so kind to invite me, should I have turned his proposal down?” she exclaimed, annoyed.

Bucky sighed and exited the elevator, still dragging her by her hand. Why couldn’t she understand? “But you let him touch you.”

“ _Jesus Christ, James!_ ” she yelled and tried to free her hand from his iron grasp. “It was a stupid _slow dance_! What was I supposed to do? How were we supposed to even dance otherwise?”

She was now struggling behind him, trying not to trip in the gowns and her high heels.

“Please, let me go,” she pleaded. “You’re hurting me.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and abruptly turned around. When he looked down at their hands, he saw her whitened fingers and freaked out for a second, scared he was actually hurting her with that very arm he hated with all he had. He let her go, his gaze lowered almost in shame.

She took a step forward. Her arms slowly reached up and went around his neck.

“Buck?” she called.

When he didn’t answer, she took his chin in her small hand and forced him to look at her.

“Is this why you’re so pissed?” she asked, getting closer again until his chest was touching hers. “Because you’re jealous?”

“I’m not jealous.”

Beth chuckled. “No, of course, you aren’t.” She sighed and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Her cool breath fanning his skin was calming him down a little and before he knew it, his arms had snaked around her waist.

“Why didn’t you dance with me?” she whispered against the skin of his neck. Her thumb was running up and down his pulse, soothing him.

“You know why.” He didn’t want to repeat those words, didn’t like the idea of telling her he didn’t like to dance. He should have said yes: he would have danced with _her_ , one of the few people who managed to stay around him even when he was in one of his moods.

“But _why_?” she pressed him on, moving a little so that she could stare into his eyes. “It was just a dance, just one… I don’t like to be bossed around by my own nephew, and even less when that nephew is Tony, but I do that anyway.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he sighed.

She caressed his cheek, smiling up at him. “It’s okay,” she nodded, clasping her hands behind his neck. “Dance with me now, would you? Let’s forget about Steve. How does this sound?”

Bucky sighed, but after a few seconds he rested his hands on her hips and started to move slowly.

“See? It’s not that bad,” she smiled, leaning forward to rest her head against his chest.

They went on like that, dancing on the notes of a mute music in the middle of the corridor.

“I’m still pissed, though,” he grunted after a while, picking her up as though she were a kid. He started to march down the aisle towards his room.

 

> _Oh, when I have you_
> 
> _I’m gonna brand you with my lips_
> 
> _And all of the world will know that you’re mine now_
> 
> _We’ll never lose faith_
> 
> _‘Cause we’ll never forget this taste_
> 
> _My love has the power to keep you tied down_

 

“I don’t like it when someone else touches you,” he groaned, letting her fall onto his bed. “I don’t like it when _my best friend_ touches _my woman_ ,” he continued, taking off the black jacket of his suit.

Beth huffed and let herself fall backward onto the bed. “Weren’t we over this story?” she complained tiredly.

“ _I’m gonna brand you with my lips and all of the world will know that you’re mine now_ ,” he sang and Beth watched him undo the knot of his tie.

“Everyone already knows, Buck,” she laughed, propping herself up on her elbows.

Bucky burst out laughing and let himself fall next to Beth. “Can I still brand you with my lips?”

“Do people really say that nowadays?” she giggled, turning to her left to stare at him.

“I don’t know, it’s just a song,” he smiled. His fingers reached her cheeks and poked her, before reaching down to caress her neck. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispered, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer.

Beth smiled, resting her forehead against his. “There’s no need for you to be jealous, you know that, right?”

Bucky sighed and nodded, keeping quiet, basking in the feeling of being close to her.

“But can we still have angry sex?” she asked in a whisper, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

He chuckled at her expression, at her request. “If that’s what this naughty girl wants…” His voice rumbled in his chest, making her giggle and cover her face behind her hands. “Don’t you dare,” he growled, rolling her onto her back and removing her hands from her face, pinning them above her head. “I want you to look at me,” he said, leaning down and nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

His cool nose tickled her and Beth squirmed under him.

“What does the song say?” he wondered, pretending to be thinking, taking his tie from the bed. “ _Oh, I’ll get you tied down, tied down_.”

He loved the way she blushed again, trying to avoid his burning gaze. Just as he loved how turned on she got when he got a little dominant in the bedroom. He bent his head down, sucking hard at the base of her neck while tying her wrists together with his tie.

“Keep your hands over your head, don’t move them,” he warned her, biting down on her skin. He smirked when he heard her moan.

Bucky slid down until he was kneeling between her legs and grabbed her ankles.

“Tell me how wet you are,” he ordered.

Beth’s breath came out ragged from her mouth before she could even answer. “Very wet,” she whispered and when he lifted his gaze, he saw her struggling against his tie.

“What did I tell you about your hands?”

Her head snapped up and her eyes stared at him. Her pupils were already blown, almost overpowering the green of her irises, and he had yet to start to go down on her. He smirked: he just loved her too much.

“Still, above my head,” she answered, stilling her movements.

“And why were you disobeying?”

When she didn’t answer, his hands crawled up her legs and pushed the gown of her dress up until he could secure it under her butt. She couldn’t see him and she knew he knew, she knew he did that on purpose, to torture her since he knew she loved to look at him when he ate her out.

“Christ, James, let me see,” she begged, but her prayer fell on deaf ears.

Bucky chuckled and his cool breath against her inner thigh made her shiver. He took his time kissing her exposed skin, making her quiver and whimper and moan. His nose kept sliding on her smooth skin and she knew he was getting closer. It took her a while to fully realize it, but when she did, she let out a moan that had all his body hair to painfully stand up.

“Fuck, Bethy,” he panted against her covered core. “I love your dirty moans,” he grunted, placing a kiss on her panties and shifting a little with his legs, his erection starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She moaned again at his words, trying to push herself up into his face, but his hands pushed her hips down. “Not yet, sweetheart,” he mused, leaning forward and inhaling her scent.

He kissed her again before switching to her left inner thigh, kissing and sucking and grazing her skin with his teeth.

He had watched porn once or twice before understanding he liked to have real girls better, but the sounds coming out of Bethy’s mouth… “God,” he moaned, pulling her panties down her legs before tossing them behind him. “Look at you,” he smirked and she tried to move, embarrassed. Bucky bent forward again and kissed her labia, making her quiver loudly. In that moment he hoped Tony would walk past his door and hear what he was doing to that girl.

He smiled.

Gosh, he was going to make him pay.

His index finger traced her entrance, so wet and glistening. He pushed in a finger and when he curled it inside her hot core, Beth let out a deep, choked breath.

She whispered his name and the tone she used, the desperate need he could hear in it made him groan.

When he kissed her clit, she jumped a little, but when he started to suck on it, his lips tight on that sweet bud, she let out a desperate cry.

“Oh, fuck, James!” she moaned, trying to jerk her hips upwards. “Gosh, just like that,” she begged, her voice broken, her breathing ragged.

When he pushed down on the wispy gown to look at her, her eyes were rolled back inside her head and her neck was painfully arched back. He was pleased to see her hands still glued above her head.

Bucky added another finger and pushed deep before curling them, massaging her sweet spot. And when he did that, it was a matter of seconds before she came hard, grinding against him.

“Fuck, Bethy, breathe,” he chuckled, drawing lazy circles on her clit to make her ride out her orgasm. “Don’t you faint on me, doll.”

He let her calm down a little before climbing onto her, forcing her to open her eyes, untying her wrists.

“My God, Bucky,” she breathed out and giggled. “I hate when you do that.”

Bucky chuckled, forcing her to sit up. She kicked her heels off while he pulled down the zipper of her dress. He helped her to her feet to let the dress slide down her body and was pleasantly surprised to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. He grunted.

“Look at these babies,” he groaned, bending down to capture one of her turgid nipples with his lips. He sucked hard on her bud, drawing an outrageous throaty moan out of her. “Steve will never have these sweets,” he smiled to himself, switching to the other nipple, tormenting the left one with his fingers.

“Just fuck me, please.”

Her hands yanked his head back and when he looked into her eyes and only saw lust, he moaned.

“You still want it angry?” he asked, letting her desperately tear his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere when they were ripped from the cotton material.

“Fuck the angst,” she groaned, grabbing him by his cheeks and colliding her lips onto his, kissing him hard. He got his clue and unzipped his pants, pushing them down with his boxer shorts. “I just want you to fuck me,” she begged, bending her head back when his lips reached her neck and started to kiss and suck on the tender flesh.

When he kicked his shoes off and walked out of his pants, pooled on the floor, his hard cock brushed against her and she moaned, her knees almost giving out. For a moment he thought she’d come again just by that contact, but when she reached down to stroke him, he feared he’d be the one coming just by a touch.

“You’re so fucking big,” she whimpered against his lips, making him smile.

Bucky picked her up in his arms and climbed onto the bed before laying her down. He pecked on her lips once before rolling her onto her stomach. He kissed her between her shoulder blades before grabbing her hips and forcing her to her knees.

“So beautiful,” he breathed against her skin, making her shiver.

He pumped his cock twice, his eyelids close, before aligning himself with her entrance. He pushed inside her slowly, holding her hips in a firm grip to prevent her from pushing back against him. He took his time, filling her up slowly, listening to her ragged breath. When he was fully inside her, he bent forward.

“So tight and wet,” he murmured in her ear, grabbing her hair with his right hand as he gently pulled her back, arching her back so that she could turn to look at him.

He smirked while pulling out before slowly thrusting back in and bent again to drown her moans with a kiss. He just had to fuck her slow, just like Steve had done in the fantasy Tony had drilled into his head.

“Deeper, Buck,” Beth moaned, closing her eyes when he reached her cervix. “You feel so damn good, James,” she breathed.

Bucky smiled, his metallic hand sliding down her spine until he reached her ass. He slapped her once and her eyes snapped open, her mouth hung open while a choked moan passed her lips. For some reasons he found her smeared lipstick the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

He picked up his pace, the idea of making love slowly to her flew out of the window at the same moment his dick throbbed inside her at the view of her smeared make-up, of her flustered cheeks, of her sweaty skin. He kept thrusting into her hard, almost not noticing the way her moans had gone silent, her lungs too busy on keeping working at the sudden onslaught of the man she loved.

“Fuck, James,” she managed to breathe out, closing her eyes and pushing back against him, his hips smacking each time against her ass.

An arm around her hips, he bent forward and fondled her breasts with his metal hand before biting down between her shoulders.

“Fuck,” she moaned again, arching her back even more, almost to the point Bucky feared she would break. “So. Close.”

He panted against her, her walls almost deliciously squeezing him into oblivion. His hand traveled down her body until his fingers found her clit. He had barely touched it when she came, squeezing him until she forced him to come, a silent scream escaping her lips.

“Fuck, baby,” he moaned against her skin, collapsing on top of her, crushing her down onto the mattress. It took him a moment before he found the strength of pulling out from her and rolling to her side. “Christ, Bethy,” he breathed, his left hand resting on his chest.

“This was,” Beth started, opening her eyes to look at him, “by far,” and she got closer, getting comfortable at his side, “the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Bucky laughed and she chuckled in return, looking up at him, her face still burning red.

“But don’t get jealous next time, or I might pass out when you kiss me down there like that.”

“You can say the word,” he chuckled. “You won’t go to hell.”

“No,” and she covered her face, a smile still present on her lips.

“Pussy. Say it,” he giggled, hugging her waist and pulling her on top of him.

She shook her head no, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

“Say it,” he repeated, trying not to laugh.

But when she let out a whispered ‘pussy’, his laugh reverberated in her chest before traveling down her spine and reaching her core.

“No more jealousy,” he promised.

Beth raised her head to look at him before shyly smirking. “But you can tie me down anytime you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider leaving a comment/message saying what you think of this. It'd really make my day x
> 
> [Posted on my tumblr - angelaiswriting.tumblr.com - on November 19, 2017]


End file.
